Innocent
by Phoenix122333
Summary: Oneshot. Jack thinks Hiccup is entirely too innocent, a thought he shares with Astrid. Rated T for bashing Jack's head with suggestion and sex language, though chapter three is rated M.
1. Innocent

**Conceived as I was waiting for Chinese food. I know, I'm random. I own nothing except the concept. Cover image is by Princess-Deidara of Deviantart.  
**

"I'm telling you, he's just too innocent!", Jack tried to explain to his friends as he gestured to the studying form of Haiden 'Hiccup' Haddock, "He never swears, he never gets mad at _anyone, _he never even complains! It _has _to be an act!". Astrid Hofferson eyed her childhood friend doubtfully and said, "I dunno. He was like that all through primary and middle school too.". "An established alibi! Even better! I concede that he _used _to be like that, sure, but he grew out of it and started using the facade of the person he once was as a disguise! The devil wearing a shed snake skin!", Jack proclaimed in a loud whisper, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"How poetic.", Rolanda 'Ruffnut' Thorston drawled, earning a small glare from Jack, and her brother, Theodore 'Tuffnut' Thorston, objected, "Hey, I was gonna say that!". "Well _I_ said it first, rock-for-brains! Shoulda thought of it before I did!", Ruffnut countered, glaring at him, and he replied angrily, "I _did_, butt-munch! You stole it from me!". "Did not, troll-face!", Ruffnut yelled, and Tuffnut yelled back, "Did too, zit-queen!". "Marsh-breath!", one nearly screamed, and, "Spider-butt!", the other _did_ scream. They ended up on the floor, wrestling.

Their nicknames came from the fact that they were rough, tough, and nuts. You know, just in case you missed that.

"He's not manipulative enough to know how to misdirect someone.", Astrid continued as if the twins hadn't started their usual shenanigans, wondering silently how they hadn't been kicked out of the library yet, "The best he could do is stutter and try to change the subject. He's just too...too...". "Innocent?", Jack prompted, and Astrid glowered at him before correcting defiantly, "Moral.". "Same thing.", Jack said dismissively, waving a hand as if to bat the synonym away, "And anyway, the mark of a good manipulator is that you don't know they can manipulate.". "Well then, how can we tell if he's a manipulator or just a regular person?", Astrid asked, mostly to humor him but also a bit curious of his answer.

She would be disappointed.

"All we need is an intricate plan involving a cupboard, and bike lock, and the boy or girl he's interested in. Now, the bike lock'll be easy, and we can use any old cupboard, but we'll need to do a bit of manipulating ourselves to find who he's interested in. This will involve a carefully-constructed plan involving maple syrup and supportive friends helping him clean...Astrid?", Jack questioned, looking around for the absent blond. He spotted her over on the other side of the room, talking to Hiccup.

Oh dear.

Jack rocketed out of his seat and crossed to her in an instant, taking in her slightly puzzled look and Hiccup's faux-innocent gaze. With lots of nervous laughter Jack tugged the girl away from the manipulator, apologizing for the bother and turning to go. A hand, holding the collar of his shirt, stopped him.

Jack turned around in time to have Hiccup wrap his arms around his neck and go up on his tiptoes so his mouth was near Jack's ear. Astrid stepped closer to hear as he began whispering.

"Astrid told me your suspicions, Jacky-boy, and I'm a bit insulted. How on Earth could you _ever_ think I'm manipulating everyone?", he murmured softly in that high, innocent voice of his, "Honestly, not as innocent as I seem? Oh, please. It's not as if it's all an act to get you to fuck me.". Jack stiffened at the words, but Hiccup continued, "You act as if I want you to push me against the wall and ravish my mouth and neck with your lips, working ever lower until you finally take my throbbing dick into your mouth. You act as if I want you to pound me into the wall until I can't stand without shaking, until I can't even hear your name without moaning in want, until I'm filled to the brim with your cum.". Jack was breathing much heavier by this point, and a _problem _was making itself known inside his jeans.

"_Is _that what you think, Jack?", Hiccup asked innocently as he pulled back from whispering in his ear, looking up at him with wide green eyes. Jack gazed down at Hiccup with a clouded mind, unable to answer, and Hiccup gave the smallest of sighs before retrieving his arms and recovering his already-packed bag. He quickly left the library, leaving behind a twitching blond girl and a fiercely-blushing white-haired boy.

**I'm not…**_**entirely**_** satisfied with how this came out, and perhaps Hiccup's little speech was... too forced, I think. However, I'll post it anyways and change it if I come up with anything else.**


	2. Bike Locks and Maple Syrup

Jack was…confused, to say the least. The library incident was fresh in both his and Astrid's minds, as if it had happened yesterday (which is good, because it _did _happen yesterday), and yet Hiccup seemingly had no idea what they were talking about. He looked confused when they described how he had acted, blushing furiously when they described his whispered insinuations and stammering out that he never said anything of the like. A few inquiries with the twins confirmed that they _were _at the library yesterday, and that they _had _gone to speak with Hiccup, so Jack had no idea why Hiccup was acting oblivious. Until, however, he decided to Internet search 'how to manipulate a manipulator' and clicked on the first result, "Eight Easy Ways to Spot an Emotional Manipulator". Way number three revealed to Jack that emotional manipulators will say one thing and then later assure you they did _not_. They are masters at lying, and Jack figured out that that's _exactly _what Hiccup was doing. He shared his finds with Astrid, who agreed wholeheartedly now: Hiccup was most definitely _not _innocent.

There wasn't much reason for her to be involved after that; Jack had proven his point and she was wise to Hiccup's charade now. Jack, however, was still wholeheartedly fixated on Hiccup. The reason?

His…speech.

That little whispered montage of talk so dirty Jack was sure Hiccup had had to wash his mouth out with soap afterwards. It had fixed a spotlight on Hiccup in Jack's mind so bright that he couldn't see anything else except the little brown-haired boy. Sometimes the words infected the image, and Jack suddenly found himself in the middle of an…_interesting _daydream. This was a problem, as he _did _have to actually pay attention in class, and so Jack came up with a plan that he thought was a fool-proof way of getting him and Hiccup alone to discuss the, ah…situation.

"And that's when the maple syrup and the bike lock will come into play.", he said excitedly to Astrid, who had agreed to get involved once again (to an immense feeling of dark foreshadowing in her gut). "Why do all your plans involve maple syrup and bike locks?", she asked, part curious and part exasperated, but Jack only looked at her oddly.

She sighed and said, "I have a better idea. And it satisfies your weird syrup fetish, too, so be glad about that.". Then she made a horrendously-loud noise of offense, slapped him, and dumped her plate of pancakes on his head. She stood up and stormed away angrily, ranting about heartless boys and ridiculous assumptions, and Jack stared after her with incomprehension. "What?", he muttered, maple syrup dripping down his white locks, but it all became clear when Hiccup walked over to him and asked, "What was that all about?". Jack looked up at him and said truthfully, "I honestly have no idea.". Hiccup smiled and shook his head slightly, murmuring something Jack couldn't hear, before tugging him into standing and saying, "Come on, there's probably something that'll help in the supply closet.".

Five minutes later Jack found himself in said supply closet with Hiccup, trying to push the door open and jiggling the locked handle. White hair still sticky with maple syrup, he sighed and turned around to find two green eyes looking up at him innocently. "It's…locked?", Hiccup asked tentatively, trying the knob for himself as Jack nodded solemnly. Inside he was trying not to laugh victoriously.

But then Hiccup turned to him with a dark grin and growled, _actually growled_, "Perfect.".

And suddenly he was pressed up against the wall by the smaller male, a pair of lips against his own and arms circling his neck in an embrace. _Definitely _not _innocent_, Jack thought decisively as he began to kiss back.


	3. Sexy Times in a Closet

**Rated M for Hijack sexy time in a cupboard! Right from the start, no warning, so if you don't like yaoi then **_**STOP**_**!**

**If you do, then by all means, carry on.**

_**A slight recap…**_

And suddenly he was pressed up against the wall by the smaller male, a pair of lips against his own and arms circling his neck in an embrace. _Definitely _not _innocent_, Jack thought decisively as he began to kiss back.

There was none of that lovey-dovey feeling that usually came with a couple's first kiss. Right from the start it was fierce, passionate, and just all-around screamed _take me I'm yours_. That would come later; Jack fully intended to draw these feelings out for all they were worth.

Jack grasped Hiccup's hips and spun around, switching their positions to pin the freckled boy against the wall. He swiped his tongue over Hiccup's lips and they parted eagerly, Hiccup moaning slightly as Jack began to taste every inch of Hiccup's mouth. Their tongues battled in a mock fight for dominance, for they both knew Jack was in control now, and they pulled apart now and then for a split second gasp for air before devouring each other once more. Jack slipped his hands under Hiccup's shirt and began exploring the expanse of skin there, trailing his fingers up his chest to rub and flick at his nipples. Hiccup moaned, and Jack broke their kiss with a wicked grin before lifting Hiccup's shirt off.

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Hiccup's neck and began sucking, drawing another moan from the boy as he flicked his tongue over the new hickey. He nipped the skin slightly and drew back, giving one last apologetic lick to the wound before moving on. He licked a wet trail down Hiccup's neck to his chest and began sucking on a nipple, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud while he massaged the other with a hand. With the other hand he undid Hiccup's belt, pushing his jeans and underwear to the ground before trailing his fingertips teasingly up Hiccup's legs. His hands were freezing, as shown by Hiccup's shiver, but he began shivering for an entirely different reason as Jack's tongue began licking southward again. Lower and lower it went, dipping briefly into Hiccup's navel before reaching his waist… pausing… and bypassing Hiccup's straining erection entirely in favor of his creamy, pale thighs.

"T-t-tease.", Hiccup stuttered, letting loose another loud moan as Jack began marking Hiccup's legs. "Oh, you're one to talk.", Jack took the time to mutter between a hickey and a bite mark, his hand moving up to fist Hiccup's length loosely. The boy whimpered and tried to thrust into his hand, but it provided only more feather-light contact and served to tease the boy even more. Jack allowed himself a small grin as he finished marking Hiccup's legs. "There…", he murmured, leaning back slightly to take in the erotic picture that was Hiccup.

The boy was a panting, freckled mess, marked with hickeys and love bites and practically _begging _to be fucked. Jack felt his cock twitch in his suddenly restrictive jeans. "You _are _good at misdirection, aren't you?", Jack asked him, "I don't know how _anyone _could miss _this_.". Hiccup smiled weakly, but his eyes widened in alarm as Jack said, "Oh, that reminds me. I'm going to have to punish you for lying to everybody.". Jack pretended to think for a moment, then said, "I'm thinking…slipping a cock ring on you and sucking you until you're _begging _to cum. Then I'll fuck you until you're even worse. And then?". He stood up, leaned close, and whispered, "I _still _won't let you cum.". Hiccup whimpered in both anticipation and fear, but Jack merely let out an airy hum, murmured, "Something for next time, I suppose…", and ran a finger around Hiccup's weeping head. "What a pretty little cock you have. It's just _begging _to be sucked, isn't it?", Jack asked, pretending not to notice how Hiccup's eyes were pleading for him to do just that, "Mmmm, but should I? I'm not sure…". Jack raised an eyebrow at Hiccup meaningfully, and the boy understood in an instant.

"Please…please suck me.", Hiccup panted, "I…I don't know how much more teasing I can take. Please, just suck me, please…". Jack smirked and said, "Well, since you put it so nicely…", before dropping back down to his knees and swallowing Hiccup whole.

Hiccup let out a high gasp and tangled his hands in Jack's hair, panting as the older boy began bobbing his head up and down. His tongue massaged the underside of Hiccup's cock as he sucked relentlessly, humming every time he took Hiccup into his throat. Finally he went down as far as he could, swallowing around Hiccup's cock repeatedly and humming a low note. Hiccup let out a long moan, but before he could cum Jack suddenly drew back. "Ah ah ah…", he chastised, wagging a finger from side to side, "Wouldn't want to cum before we finish, would you?". Hiccup whined, then perked up when Jack undid his belt and pants. Before he could get any further, though, Hiccup pounced.

He grasped the sides of Jack's jeans and pulled them down as if they had offended him somehow, falling to his knees and gazing in 'innocent' wonder at Jack's neglected erection. He trailed a long lick from the base to the head, circling his tongue around the sensitive flesh before beginning to suckle. Precum leaked onto his tongue and he moaned at the flavor, beginning to bob his head as Jack began to come undone at the seams. He pulled away for a few moments to suck on his own fingers, gazing up at Jack as he licked and sucked his three middle digits. Then he dove back down on Jack's cock, letting his fingers fall to his entrance to slip inside. First one finger, then a second soon after. He pumped them in and out, loosening himself for what would soon be a much bigger body part. Jack moaned as he gazed down at the display.

Finally Hiccup released Jack's dick with a wet pop, standing up and leaning up to kiss Jack briefly. Then he removed his fingers, turned around, braced his hands around the wall, and over his shoulder implored, "Please…fuck me.".

Jack certainly didn't waste any time.

Hiccup screamed in pain and pleasure around his shirt, hastily shoved into his mouth. A part of Jack's brain idly wondered how nobody was hearing this, but that part was soon forgotten and Hiccup began moaning Jack's name around the fabric. "You're so tight, Hiccup…Nnnngh…", Jack groaned as he thrust in and out of his new boyfriend, shifting a little each time to look for that magical little spot that would drive Hiccup - "AUUUUUGH!".

Oh.

He found it.

"Harder. Faster. More. Please. Jack!", Hiccup panted between thrusts, his mind splintering at the intense pleasure. The shirt had fallen out of his mouth at some point but neither of them particularly cared; the only thing they wanted to concern themselves with was each other, in this moment, _now_.

Jack reached around Hiccup to grasp his erection, pumping in time to his thrusts and running his thumb over the head. "J-Jack! I'm gonna…gonna…", Hiccup panted, and Jack growled out, "M-me too…". Hiccup bit back a moan, then panted, "Please, c-cum inside me…". Jack paused for a millisecond, then went back to thrusting.

Hiccup was the first to cum, unsurprisingly. Jack _had _been pounding his prostate in time with his stroking, after all. He painted the wall of the supply closet white with the evidence of his pleasure, managing to stuff the shirt back in his mouth before he did in order to muffle the long, _loud _moan that escaped from him seconds after. Jack came a few thrusts after, coating Hiccup's insides and filling him to the brim. Jack pulled out wearily and they collapsed onto their knees, Jack shuffling forward to hug Hiccup from behind. "Love you…", Jack murmured into his ear as cum dripped from Hiccup's abused entrance down his thighs, and Hiccup managed to pant back, "Love you too…".

And then the bell rang.

* * *

"And just _where_ were you two?", their shared math teacher growled irritably as they slipped into class ten minutes late.

"Fucking in a closet.", Hiccup said innocently, taking his seat.


End file.
